Reunion
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Tifa became deathly sick and barely escaped it. she was told by someone that "he is coming soon." she thought cloud was coming, but she was wrong. Rated T for language. completed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello. I wrote another story, and I was inspired to write this one. This story starts as a CloudxTifa, but doesn't end up like that. No offense to the Cloti lovers, but its just a personal reference of mine to see Zack and Tifa end up together. It's nothing personal to them; I am even one on occasion. But there are only a few stories about Zack and Tifa. So, this is another one… it's set one year after AC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

"Cloud, it's Yuffie, we need to talk."

"Cloud, it's Vincent, you need to come home. Something's wrong with Tifa."

"Spiky! Where the fuck have you been? Your girl is sick! Get the fuck home!"

"Cloud, you need to get your ass home. Tifa's getting worse."

"Cloud, it's time to get home! Tifa needs you!"

The messages were the same. He had to get home. The girl of his dreams was sick. They all said that she was dying. He didn't believe it. Tifa was strong. She would overcome anything. She was tough. Besides, she knew that he had a job to do…

In a hospital right outside Midgar, a young woman laid dying in a room in the intensive care unit. Her friends were huddled in the small waiting room, and they were all anxious about her recovery. She had been fine until a couple of days ago. She had suddenly collapsed when Barrett had come to pick up Marlene. Needless to say, Barrett had freaked and called an ambulance. Thank the gods he did. If he hadn't, Tifa would have been dead. All of them were worried and one was guilty. She had kept a vital secret from Tifa. How would Tifa react when she heard? What if she didn't survive to hear it? They could only pray for Tifa to be safe.

She was in and out of consciousness. She didn't know where she was, but she knew that she was safe. She was dreaming right now. She had a particular memory that she replayed in her mind when she was in pain…

Her back ached. The wound burned as she struggled to get up. Footsteps were heard as she struggled to get up. The town was burning. She had to avenge her father…

_"Tifa," a male voice said. She turned her head to see concerned mako blue eyes looking at her. The long and spiky black hair gleaned with sweat. Her friend who she had grown found of was one of them. She glared at him._

_"Zack…I hate Shinra… I hate SOLDIER… and I hate you," she spat out. He grimaced but nodded solemnly. He healed her to the best of his ability and knocked her out. She woke up in her Master's house. Zack was gone… that was the last time she had seen him_.

She wandered through the passageway of light. She came to a man sitting on a white chair. Everything was white here. Everything was too bright. Her eyes cringed. The man chuckled. He had long black hair and amber eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here, young lady," the man said. She looked at him and he smiled. "If he knew you were here, he would send you back… but, I guess I'll have to for him."

he came over and put a hand on where she hurt the most. His hand was on her chest. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry. He'll be there soon," the man said and pushed her back. She gasped for air as the pain came at her all at once.

She woke up cold. A hand was on her forehead. She looked up and saw Denzel crying over her. She reached her hand to touch his forehead. He collapsed on her and started crying all over again. Marlene ran into the room and hugged tifa immediately. Barrett and the rest of the gang came in. They all looked relieved at her. She looked at them all. She was confused. Why were they looking at her like that?

A couple of miles away, at the newly built Shinra, stood Reeve in his lab. He was stunned. No, not stunned, but blown away. He called the president's office.

"Rufus, you're not going to believe this," he said.

----------------------

a/N: so, whatcha think? I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger. Lol. That's what I do best. Please review. It helps me a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay, this is going to be a super short chapter… sorry for this. I'm just going to outline something for a future event and it has to happen on its own. So thanks! And thank you for the reviews.

------

Chapter Two

She was in the hospital waiting room. She couldn't believe her friend was sick. If she had known what had happened. If she had known what had happened almost six months ago now. She would have been madder than the hatter.

Yuffie looked out the window to the raining forecast. She couldn't believe Tifa was in the hospital. She couldn't believe it. Her friend had almost died and her boyfriend wasn't even here. Not that Yuffie could blame him. After all, after what had happened, why would he want to be near her? Why would he want to be near Yuffie? Cloud was ashamed of himself. So was Yuffie. But that didn't excuse their behavior. Nothing did.

If Tifa had known…

*six months ago*

Tifa was out of town. She, Denzel, and Marlene had gone on a short vacation to see some ruins. Cloud had shut down the bar for a couple of days to get some rest. He was at home being himself. He was brooding about the past and he had been drinking.

Yuffie had just broken up with a recent boyfriend and was feeling pretty down about it. She hadn't even known that he would break up with her. He hadn't given one word. They were broken up. That was it. That was all. She had wanted to rant and rave at someone, so she chose to go and talk to Tifa. Only, she hadn't remembered that Tifa was gone.

Tifa went through the door and started taking off her shoes. A knife was brought to her neck. She turned and saw a drunken Cloud. His eyes were glazed and he was swaying. Yuffie held a hand out. He grabbed her and the rest was history…

Afterward, they had woken up to see Vincent looking down on them. Apparently, he had been looking for Tifa to talk to her about something. He wore a blank gaze and shook his head. Yuffie held her hand up to her head to lessen the pain of the headache. She was starting to remember what she and Cloud had done…

*present*

Tifa still didn't know. Vincent had said that he wouldn't say anything. He never said anything to either of them anymore. He seemed more protective of Tifa. It was as if he knew what was going to happen and wanted to shield her from it. He went right to the hospital when he heard the news about Tifa. She woke to him and had said something like, "He told me to wait for the one who's coming back…"

Vincent had paled when he had heard that. He had rushed out of the room and made a phone call. Then, he had disappeared for about twelve hours. He came back with a semi-smile on his face. He had told Tifa that everything was going to be fine. She went right back to sleep and hadn't woken up since.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well, I'm back. Weekends are awesome like that. And vacations are even better! I hate being sick though. It sucks. But, back to business. **_

_**This chapter is going to be longer. I will keep going on until I run out of ideas for it. But I really have to thank You tube. That site has given me so many ideas… lol. And the usual disclaimers apply.**_

Chapter Three

Tifa rolled over in bed. She had been dismissed from the ICU, but she was still in the hospital. Why didn't they know that she was going to be fine? She had children to take care of and a bar to run! But, Barrett wouldn't hear of it. He ranted at her for an hour all because of the grief she caused everyone. She couldn't tell him why she'd collapsed. She couldn't tell anyone that she was dying of heartbreak. She was dying because of one person.

The night after Cloud had almost died, Tifa had had a strange dream. _There was so much white around her that she couldn't see. Then she had been transported to a green valley. There stood a man with long black spiky hair. He smiled, with his blue eyes wrinkling. He came up next to her and brought her into his lap. He started putting his fingers in her hair, just like he used to. She relaxed against him._

_"What's wrong, Teef?" he asked her. She looked at his face and started crying into his shoulder._

_"Cloud almost died," she said._

_"I know. I sent him back to you… just like I promised," he said. It was almost as if he had to force the words out. She smiled her huge smile at him. He grinned his cocky grin back. He started playing with her hair all over again._

_"Why'd you call me?" he whispered into her ear._

_"I just needed to see you…" she said. He laughed. They talked about everything and anything that night. She was calm. When it was time for her to open her eyes, he looked at her. _

_"Remember, when you need me, I'll be there," he said. She smiled. _

"You've always been my friend, you're always in my heart," she said. He winced a little but nodded. He hugged her. then she woke up.

She had never told anyone about that dream. She had woken up in Cloud's arms and hugged him tighter that morning. Ever since, she was close to Cloud. It was as if that dream put everything into perspective.

A couple of months ago, Cloud had proposed, and Tifa had accepted. Barrett was outraged and happy at the same time. cid congratulated them by smoking. Vincent was a little reserved, but had said congratulations. Tifa had been so busy planning that she only ate one meal a day. Her immune system had worn down and then something had shoved her over the edge.

She and Cloud had two copies of their phones. Just in case someone lost theirs, they could take the spare. Cloud had taken the spare and left his to charge because he would be gone for a few days. It kept vibrating and ringing in the middle of the night. Tifa went to check it and found something that had made her faint.

There was a text message from one of Cloud's coworkers. It was had a message that was questioning where he was, and he was late. He would have to come soon or she was leaving. She needed to get home soon because she had a full day tomorrow. She had to have a quickie to relax though.

That message had broken Tifa's heart. She had put the phone down and went out into the bar. She didn't drink anything except water. She stayed up all night. That morning, they found her collapsed. She would never tell anyone that. She would never say anything. She was still heartbroken, but she would get married to him. she loved him. she loved the children too. She needed stability. She needed Cloud.

"Tifa," Yuffie whispered as she came into the hospital room. She sat down in the chair. Tifa smiled weakly at her.

"I have to tell you something," Yuffie said. Tifa nodded. She knew what was coming. She had known it for months.

"The weekend you took the kids out for a vacation, I went over to your house… Cloud was drunk… I had recently broken up with the fling of the week and well… we sorta… we did it," she said. "Like four times."

"I already knew," Tifa whispered. Yuffie looked shocked out of her mind at Tifa. She started crying. "I've known for months that he was cheating on me… I'm not dense, you know."

"Why haven't you said anything?" Yuffie cried.

"Because that's not who she is," Vincent's voice said from the doorway. Tifa looked up. He nodded to her.

"I'll be back in a couple of days. I'm going hunting," he said. Tifa grinned. "I'll have my phone on me." Then the former Turk left. Yuffie looked at Tifa.

"I've forgiven you. It doesn't matter what he does now. As long as he gets it out of his system now and not later. I love him enough to share him with those other women. He'll be mine in the end," she said to Yuffie. Yuffie just slumped her shoulders.

"I'm in love with him, Tifa," she said and fled from the room. Tifa slumped over and started sobbing…

_she fell asleep and came to the light once again. The man with long black hair tsked at her._

_"Back here a second time, young lady?" he asked. She nodded. Then, a woman with a long brown braid appeared. Her green eyes showed with happiness._

_"You're not the type of child I adopt, you know," she said to her old friend. Tifa, seeing the one who she needed to see, started weeping. Aerith rushed over and hugged her. _

_"Dilly-dally-shilly-shally," Aerith whispered to her. Tifa wept harder into Aerith's shoulder. Aerith held her until she stopped._

_"You can't suffer anymore, Teef. I won't allow it! you have to be happy!" Aerith exclaimed. "You can't come here, anymore. The one you're looking for is no longer here." She sent tifa back to her bed. _

In Reeve's lab, a young man stood up and flexed his muscles. He grinned at Reeve. Reeve was still speechless.

"How?" he asked. The young man's fierce blue eyes crinkled in amusement.

"She was in pain. My body reacted, and I forced myself back. My body was always here waiting for my soul… but, you know, I think I need a haircut," he said as he went over to a table with lab tools and found a long knife. He cut his hair to his neck and scattered the rest of the hair. He shaved the long beard that had developed on his body and started toward the door.

"Wait!" Reeve called out.

"What?" he asked. Reeve threw him a change of clothes. The young man nodded and left. He changed and rushed to where she was. He needed to see her. He needed to reassure himself that she was going to be alright.

He ran into the hospital and asked where she was. The nurse directed him. He came up short when he saw Vincent. The Turk stared in astonishment.

"Where's she?" the man panted. The Turk nodded toward the room, unable to speak. The young man nodded and went to the room. She was sleeping. Her expression was one racked with pain. He sighed and sat next to her and waited for her to wake up.

Tifa came to when there was no light in the sky. The lamps were on in the hospital. She turned her head softly as she heard someone breathing softly. She saw a man that was dead in the chair. She almost screamed but he woke up instantly.

"I'm not dead," he said. He smiled at her and she forced herself to smile back. He had aged, she saw. His eyes looked more intense than the last time she had seen him in life. He smiled and observed all of her tired lines. He frowned when he saw how gaunt she looked. He stood up and went to the nurses station.

"Can my friend get some food? She's starving," he said. The nurse nodded and called the cafeteria for two dinners. He smiled and thanked her. He went back to Tifa's room. She looked at him confused.

"My soul went to the Life Stream," he said. "My body was still stable. So, Reeve found it and stabilized it. He said that Angeal came to him and told him to keep my body because I would need it… then, one day, I felt this rush of pain in the Life Stream. It was impossible. The dead don't feel pain. But, it was my connection to someone else that made me feel the pain. She was in pain, so I was in pain… then my soul went into the body… and here I am." Tifa started crying. Zack got up and hugged her to him. she clung to him and didn't let go. Then, the food came. Zack thanked the nurse and she tried to flirt with him. He didn't flirt back because his main concern was Tifa. He forced fed her every bite of both dinners. He ordered himself a separate and ate it fast. He forced liquids into her and stayed with her for the next three days. He was with her every waking moment and when she slept, he would watch over her.

"Zack… please go to the bar and get some rest," she said on the fourth morning. He shook his head and started feeding her breakfast. She ate two full breakfasts, mostly because he forced her, and slept. When she woke up, he wasn't there. She panicked. As if he sensed it, he came right into the room. She calmed when she saw his face.

"I'm going to see your place for a little while, okay? I'll be back in three hours tops. I'll be a phone call away. I'm taking your cell, okay?" he reassured her for another hour before he left.

Zack made his way to her bar. When he got there, he noticed a very familiar bike outside. He frowned. Why was Cloud here, and not at the hospital? then he heard something very familiar to him. Groans. Zack used the key that Tifa had given him and rushed up the stairs to her room. He threw open the door and saw Cloud getting up off of a blond chick. Zack didn't even think. He grabbed Cloud and threw him against the wall with one-fourth of his strength. Cloud turned pale when he saw the angry face that was looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm alive, you fucking asshole," Zack snarled at Cloud. "You were supposed to protect her because I wasn't here. You were supposed to help her when she was down and out. Instead, you're fucking the maid. You fucking idiot. If I could, I would kill you. But with you gone, I would lose her completely. You fucking manwhore." Zack punched Cloud in the gut and yelled at the girl to get out. Cloud dressed quickly. Zack found a change of clothes for himself and dragged Cloud back to the hospital. He dragged Cloud by the hair. Cloud groaned all the way. Zack didn't care. He was too pissed to even think straight.

_**A/N: so, whatcha think? It was kind of thrown together as it went along, but I think it turned out alright. Please review and thank you for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay. Now, we have all had enough of Tifa's depression. Especially, me, as the author… I'm sorry to all the Cloud lovers. I love him too, but this had to happen… any woman in this given situation would do the same thing… lol. Poor Cloud. I did really mean to be nice to him, but I guess the toll has to be paid… btw, the same disclaimers remain intact. Also, I don't know the story of Fenrir, but I'm making one up so… heheh. Enjoy! And please review!

Chapter Four

Tifa stood at the door, waiting for Zack to come. She was already discharged, but she had to have someone escort her home. With her "talk" with Aerith over, Tifa had finally gained perspective. She had to move on. And with that resolution in mind, her anger came on in full force. The boy that she had loved was gone forever. Replaced by a man who was a boy on the inside. She couldn't forgive him, as she had once thought.

Now, with her courage and anger all in one place, she marched out to the lobby. There, she saw Zack pulling up a reluctant Cloud. She raised an eyebrow as Zack pushed his best friend down to the floor.

"Tell her," he growled at Cloud. Cloud turned pale and looked up at an expecting Tifa.

"I slept with a another woman in our bed," he muttered. The nurses gasped as they heard that. Tifa grabbed Cloud by the hair and kneed him in the stomach. She punched him in the lungs and flipped him onto the floor by his back. She did things that will not be mentioned. The nurses cheered her on and when she was done, Cloud was taken down to the emergency room with an explanation that a delirious patient had his way with Cloud. The nurses laughed for a week after that.

At home, she burned his clothes, smashed his cell phones and gave his bike, which she owned, to Zack. Zack had given it to her in his will, when he'd died. In her own grief, she gave it to Cloud. Now, it was back to its original owner. Tifa called Barrett and told him to bring over Marlene and Denzel. He was cursing at her over the phone and she responded that she wanted the children back. He grumbled but came over.

He looked at the huge garbage bag that was in the middle of the floor of the bar when he came. He also noticed three beers on the counter. One wasn't opened and it was for him.

"Well, you finally gave Spiky what he needed, huh?" he chuckled. He didn't know about the cheating woman, and he just thought that she had screwed his brains out.

"No. I kicked him out," she said and hugged Marlene and Denzel. Marlene heard the roaring of the bike outside and rushed out. she was disappointed to see another man on the bike with groceries. But after he took off his helmet, he smiled at her. even young girls were prone to the "Zack smile" at full blast. She rushed in and tugged on Barrett's pant leg. She pointed to Zack as he came in and handed Tifa the groceries. Barrett snarled and tried to punch Zack. He easily avoided the attempt and threw a light one of his own into Barrett's stomach.

"Name's Zack Fair," he said as he helped Barrett up. Tifa was chuckling silently as she heard Barrett's soft curses. He looked Zack up and down. He couldn't even tell the boy was normal. He had SOLDIER written all over him

"You're Cloud's friend, aren't you?" Denzel exclaimed. Zack nodded and looked at Tifa. Her color was back, as was the fire in her eyes. He chuckled and shook his head. He and Barrett took their beers into the living room. They talked and left the children alone with Tifa.

She smiled at Denzel and Marlene. She twitched as she thought of how to say the news to them.

"I scolded Cloud," she said to them.

"How? What'd he do?" Denzel asked.

"Why?" Marlene asked.

"He was cheating on me, sweetie. He was being a bad boy… I did what I do to the guys that come in here and mistreat women," she said as she grimaced, waiting for the kid's reactions.

"If he cheated, then he deserved it," Denzel said. Marlene nodded. Tifa hugged them both to her and they hugged back.

"He doesn't live here anymore, you know," Tifa said. She could feel the shrugs and silently laughed.

"Hey!" a voice boomed from the living room. Barrett was yelling at something. Tifa told the children to stay and she went to investigate.

"YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!" a very mad Reno yelled at Zack. Zack braced himself for the attack. Reno yelled and started throwing a fit. Rude stood in the corner shocked.

"Zack," he said. Zack nodded and smiled at Rude. Reno was yelling and yelling at him. Tseng came in and looked at Zack. He paled and started over toward Zack. He punched the former SOLDIER in the gut and hugged him. zack laughed and hugged his friend back.

"How the hell could you do that to us? Reeve called up the president and said something about something that he had to see. When we got down there, you were gone," Reno yelled at him. zack looked over at Tifa. She was laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Come on in for drinks, guys," she said and motioned for the bar. Zack then pulled her into the wall as they all went out into the bar. It was only them left in the living room. He closed in on her and pulled her close to him.

"You were the reason why I'm back," he said. Then he kissed her lightly on the mouth and left her against the wall. Tifa sagged and blushed.

_**A/N: I know, it's shorter than the last chapter. But, I got a point across… I'm thinking about what to do in the next chapter. It might involve some drunken karaoke. I don't know yet. But, please review! And thank you for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Great! It's almost Christmas!!! I love Christmas, so I'm putting chapter 5 on Christmas. The time is going to be Christmas, b/c I'm the author and I can get away with it!!! ;) But, I thank you all for the reviews and I look forward to reading new ones!!! And well, we've reached 10!!! That in itself is awesome too me. So, enjoy!!!

Chapter Five

Tifa stood near the tree looking it over. She smiled as she saw the blinking green and red lights. She loved this holiday. Now that she had cleaned her hands of a miscretant, the season of joy was bigger and brighter. Denzel and Marlene were with Zack preparing cookies and milk for Santa Claus. Tifa laughed silently at the exuberance Zack gave the children. He was in love with the holidays.

The whole gang was here for a holiday dinner. Barrett was preparing to cut the turkey. Cid was fuming a cigarette and Shera was tending to the salads. Vincent was making the mashed potatoes. Biggs and Wedge were guzzling down beer. Jessica was preparing dessert and Tifa was in charge of setting the table. None of them would allow her to lift a finger. But, that was what family was about. Cait Smith and Red were sitting by the fireplace trading stories. Reeve, Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena were all watching Christmas specials on television. Rufus couldn't come because he had had work to do in the office and it couldn't be put off, otherwise, he would have been there. Yuffie was hanging out in the corner, like a scared cat. She wasn't bouncing because she was still guilty about the Cloud thing. When Barrett found out about Cloud cheating, he wanted to kill him. Tifa had reassured him that she had taken care of it. He was still in the hospital, two weeks later. There were random arguments in the kitchen. It was so loud, Tifa was exuberant. She had been an only child, so it had been quiet most of her life. She loved noise and loved life.

"Okay!! It's time for dinner!!" Jessica yelled from the kitchen. They all brought out the regular feast and sat it on the huge table. Everyone was at the table in an instant. There was a mix of beer bottles, wine glasses and juice boxes. Tifa smiled as she sat next to Denzel. Barrett got up and held his glass up.

"To Tifa! Without you, all of us wouldn't have a home to come home to!" and they all cheered for Tifa.

The dinner was long. They argued, talked, confided, argued some more. It was loud and secure. Tifa laughed until she felt like puking up. Afterward, they all huddled into the living room to exchange gifts. They all had gotten Tifa a gift.

"You guys didn't have to!" she yelled at all of them. They laughed her off. The last to give a gift to her was Yuffie.

"I'm sorry," she said. Tifa got up out of the mess of present wrap and hugged her friend.

"You were forgiven a long time ago. You helped me come to my senses," she said. Yuffie cried into her shoulder but nodded. They all talked together and caught up. After the two children were put to bed, the adults rearranged the sleeping arrangements.

"Reno, Rude, Tseng, Barrett, and Vincent, you guys get the living room. Wedge and Biggs, you guys get a room in the basement that was yours. Jess, Elena, and Yuffie, you guys get the living room upstairs. Cid and Shera, you guys get the spare guest room," Tifa declared. "Cait Smith and Red get the other one."

"What about him?" Barrett boomed. He was pointing to Zack. Zack looked at Tifa and smiled his private smile. She smiled back. Well, they couldn't keep it secret any longer.

"He's sleeping with me," she said right to Barrett. Vincent cracked a smile, as Barrett turned red. Reno gasped. Rude smiled and laughed silently. And that was the end to the perfect family gathering.

_**A/N: well, what did you think of my Christmas scene? Quite a huge bomb at the end, huh? I like to think it's cheerful. It brings the full meaning of family out. Well, thanks for reading. And thanks for reviewing!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, I've decided that this is going to be the final chapter. Everything's basically concluded and all it needs is an ending. I'm sorry if it's going to be short. Well, please review and thank you for reading this far.

Aerith hummed as she tended her flowers in the afterlife. She was content and happy now that she had gotten rid of a nuisance. She smiled up at Angeal, who was looking down at her.

"Was it the right decision?" he asked. She nodded.

"He needs her. He needs her more than he needs us. His own body called him back to the living plain," she said gently. Angeal nodded and knelt beside her and helped her tend the flowers. "Besides, he was not needed here… he had too much of a life force."

"It will be boring without him," Angeal said. Aerith nodded but smiled silently. She knew what he was about to do and hoped him the best.

Zack stood before a cheap hotel and sighed. He still couldn't believe that he was here. He had seen at Christmas the sadness in Tifa's eyes. Sure, she had broken up with the poor dickhead, but she missed his friendship. She had a huge heart, this woman of his. She was always open to everyone. She was always giving people things that she didn't need. She was always giving and giving. When she was with him, he made sure that she took instead of giving. But, the one thing she wanted was her friend back. He would do that for her and then ask her a question that would change both their fates.

"Cloud!" he roared. A crash and a bang were heard on the second floor. He flew up the stairs and grabbed Cloud.

"Hello, old friend," he said as he dragged the man down the stairs.

"What the hell do you want?" Cloud demanded as they got outside. Zack handed him a coat and a breakfast burrito. He stood watching traffic as Cloud ate.

"She needs her friend back," he said without preamble. Cloud looked at him and laughed softly.

"You honestly think that she'll take me back into her life?" he asked with malice. Zack nodded.

"She loves you as her brother. Besides, it's been almost three months. I think she's over it. She was looking for you at Christmas, though she wouldn't admit it," he said. "C'mon. She's waiting for us."

They arrived at the bar. Tifa came running out and hugged her old friend. She said that she had forgiven him and that he had to move back in. Cloud broke down in front of her and Zack. He cried into her shoulder. She looked at Zack and they exchanged secret smiles.

"Listen to me! You will stop this! We have always been friends and we are going to go back to that! Just no more women in my house, please?" she joked. Marlene and Denzel came rushing out and hugged Cloud. Tifa went into Zack's arms and he held her tightly.

"Marry me," he said into her ear. She looked at him and nodded. That was the end of strife, but the beginning of happiness.


End file.
